


Little Bunny

by UchihaHaru



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Light BDSM, M/M, Muggles
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-24 00:56:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17694518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UchihaHaru/pseuds/UchihaHaru





	Little Bunny

里德尔回到办公室的时候，正好看到他的小秘书从他的扶手椅上手忙脚乱地起来，有些狼狈地在桌子边立正站好。他笑了一下，走上前去，撩了撩垂在小秘书脸边的一撮儿金发。

“你想坐这个位置？”

“不，没有……”

德拉科慌忙否认道，灰色的眼睛睁得大大的，尽力表达着他的无辜。“就是有点累……我没想到您这么早回来。”

“想坐也没关系，”他不理会男孩的解释，手顺着脸颊慢慢摸到脖子。德拉科紧张地吞咽着，小巧的喉结在他手下滚动。“你父亲曾经也想，但他最后没让我满意。”

他凑近男孩白嫩的耳尖：“你会让我满意吗？”

德拉科悄悄攥紧了拳头，手心冒着一层细细密密的汗。他的心脏砰砰直跳，他的顶头上司和他现在所处的姿势微妙又暧昧，整个人几乎被拥在另一人怀里，后腰抵着桌沿——这是他期待已久的事。

“我会的，先生。”

他忐忑不安、又野心勃勃地回答。

 

“哈啊……嗯……”

德拉科后背紧贴着桌面，橡木的质感冰凉顺滑，激得他泛起一身鸡皮疙瘩。他的下身一丝不挂，双腿被拉到最开，他的上司正将两根沾满润滑液的手指伸进他体内搅动。这不是他第一次和男人做爱，但在里德尔面前他总觉得自己缺乏经验，表现得像个处男似的：趾尖紧绷，面部酡红，阴茎几乎在被按倒在桌面上的那一刻就直直地立了起来。

“别捂着脸。”里德尔要求。德拉科只好把横在面前的胳膊拿开，讨好地把眼神向下投去。他的顺从明显取悦了年长的男人，里德尔朝他的洞口吹了口气，又在饱满的臀肉上拍了拍，俯身压到他身上。德拉科现在完全被笼罩在另一人的阴影下，直勾勾地盯着对方深棕的、偏红色的眼睛看，穴口因为失去填充物饥渴地瑟缩着。

“你自己来？”

里德尔吻了吻他的嘴唇，舌头探进来勾住他的互相舔弄；德拉科热情地回应着，张开嘴引诱那条舌头更加深入。同时他把手向身下探去，听从指令扩张起自己来。

手上的动作让他分了神。他一心将中指和食指并起来往里探着找自己的敏感点，没注意男人的手伸进了衬衣，直到一边乳尖被粗暴地拉起、置于两指间揉碾，他才发出一声尖细的惊叫，无助地再次看向里德尔的眼睛。

“你在走神？”

“没有，我——唔嗯，”里德尔用力掐了掐他的乳头，把那里掐得充血挺立，指甲在乳孔搔刮着，惹得德拉科不断发出嘤咛，腿夹住里德尔的腰难耐地蹭动着。

“可以了，先生……求你！啊……”

他在桌面上扭动着，不知是要躲开还是把自己送上去。里德尔在他的乳头咬了一口，评价了句“饥渴的小东西”，就解开自己的裤子，将他灼热的性器慢慢顶了进去。德拉科大声呻吟着，手指混乱地在桌面上乱抓，却苦于找不到可以抓的东西，只好懊恼地塞进嘴里咬住。他能感觉到自己在一寸寸被填满，阴茎兴奋地吐着前液——他坚持不了多久了。

很快他咬在嘴里的手又被拉开了。里德尔撑在他上方，脸色有点不悦：“别压着声音——在我面前不许有所保留。”

 

“是的，先生。”

德拉科回答得很快。要命，他发觉自己享受这种完全由别人主导的性事——他所要做的一切只是听从命令，除此之外什么都不用做。这种被控制的感觉甚至让他更加敏感，他抑制不住地呻吟着，随着男人的动作放浪地挺着腰。身体里的那根阴茎很快找到了他的前列腺，极富技巧地在那一点反复摩擦，将快感一波波送至他的性器。他哭叫着，等待情欲将他送上顶点。

里德尔残忍地打断了他。“不许射。”

“不，先生，求你！”德拉科不敢置信地瞪大眼睛。里德尔甚至没用任何道具，只是命令他“不许射”——可是这怎么可能？

遗憾的是，里德尔从不理会他的感受。他只注重自己的命令是否被遵守。

他开始新一轮的进攻。他把德拉科翻过去，抬高他的臀部从后面进入他。这次对德拉科来说就是完完全全的折磨了，他绷着神经、紧咬牙关，拼命按捺着射精的欲望。里德尔深而准地在他的前列腺顶弄，猛烈的快感积攒在囊袋里，几乎要把他逼疯。他哭喊着求饶，大脑一片空白，想着的和叫出来的全是“让我射”“让我射”。

里德尔总算大发慈悲地亲了亲他的后颈。“射吧。（Come for me.）”

他尖叫着高潮，过于猛烈的射精让他双目翻白、头晕眼花。他的后穴发疯似的一阵绞紧，紧紧吸住埋在肠道里的阴茎，里德尔粗喘着，也射在他的体内。

等到意识回笼，他紧张地抬眼观察里德尔的反应。男人已经坐回了扶手椅，低头看着一份文件，察觉到他的视线后意味不明地笑了一下，叫他去倒杯咖啡。德拉科忍着腰上的酸痛从桌子上爬下来，捡起裤子打算穿上。

“就那么去，”男人开口。见他没理解，又耐心地解释道：“别穿衣服，光着你的小屁股去倒咖啡。”

德拉科瞬间窘红了脸。

“可是，先生，外面可能有人——”

“也有可能没有。快去。”

他的语气不容反驳。德拉科听出了里面暗含的一丝不耐，赶急忙慌地端着杯子朝门外走去，一动屁股里的液体就争先恐后地往外流，失禁般的感觉叫他面红耳赤。打开门时他小心地扫了一圈，确认没人后飞快地去咖啡机接好咖啡，再飞快地走回来。他的大腿内侧早就因为过大的动作被精液抹得一塌糊涂，黏黏腻腻地糊在皮肤上，空气流过让他凉飕飕的。

里德尔接过杯子，另一只手揽着他的腰把他拉近了点，德拉科趔趄了一下也摔进沙发椅里，被男人抱了个满怀。他慌张地想爬起来，后腰的手却按着不让他动。一个坚硬的东西正抵着他的臀缝。

“先、先生，”德拉科吞了吞口水，主动张开腿坐在里德尔硬挺的性器上，“您还想要吗？”

“小荡妇，”里德尔拍了拍他的脸，掰开他的臀肉又插进他满是精液的小穴里去。德拉科扶着里德尔的肩膀自发起伏着，不断吞吃那根笔直的阴茎，腰部极其放荡地扭动着。他仰着脖子，用里德尔的性器操自己的敏感点，阴茎很快硬起来，随着他的动作四处乱甩。德拉科渐入佳境，把那些床上学来的技巧运用得淋漓尽致。

里德尔扣着他的腰低声喘息着。他在那对扭个不停的屁股上用力扇了几下，听年轻男孩受到惊吓的尖叫。德拉科鲜活、热情、富有技巧和男孩子特有的天真劲，确实是四十岁的里德尔这么多任秘书中最讨人喜欢的一个。

“以后来上班都不要穿裤子，”男孩高潮时，里德尔摸着他的后背说。不仅如此，他还要在这男孩性感的屁股里塞个跳蛋，看他拖着一根粉红色的电线走来走去，因为玩具突然的振动猛地发抖——如果弄洒了他的咖啡，那么男孩当然要接受惩罚。

还要教他口交……尽管看他的样子，他很有可能已经很擅长这个。

德拉科永远不会知道他趴在自己上司肩膀上喘息的几分钟里，他的未来被规划成了什么样。他只知道自己做到了父亲没做到的事，为此他从心底感到得意。

 

午后的办公室十分静谧，只有空调运行时细微的轰鸣声、不甚明显的水声，但如果留心听，还能听见一阵同样微小的机械振动声。

里德尔的办公桌下跪着一只金色的小兔子。

德拉科嘴里含着里德尔的阴茎卖力地吞吐，却不得不因为穴道里的玩具的换档而停下来喘气。他的声音因为被堵在喉咙里听上去更像一种可怜兮兮的呜咽，德拉科双眼湿润，依照要求始终保持和他“主人”的对视。里德尔安抚性地摸了摸他的头发，得到鼓励的男孩眼睛发亮，更加努力地用舌头取悦他，细致而贪婪地卷走前端渗出的每一滴液体。

“贪吃的小兔子。”

里德尔低声笑道。

fin.


End file.
